Spegnere
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Deslizó la yema de los dedos por la blanquecina espalda de la chica. Repasó cada línea, cada curva, cada pequeño lunar que encontraba en su piel. Notó cómo a cada leve caricia, el pequeño cuerpo de la fémina se estremecía. Dibujó objetos, dibujó formas, escribió su propio nombre, marcándola emocionalmente de su propiedad. (Neah/Lenalee/Allen)


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey-man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino).

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Se puede decir que sirve como continuación de "Wezwanie", no hay necesidad de leer el anterior puesto que este fic, lo subí y borre a su vez.

* * *

 **S** pegnere

* * *

Deslizó la yema de los dedos por la blanquecina espalda de la chica. Repasó cada línea, cada curva, cada pequeño lunar que encontraba en su piel. Notó cómo a cada leve caricia, el pequeño cuerpo de la fémina se estremecía. Dibujó objetos, dibujó formas, escribió su propio nombre, marcándola emocionalmente de su propiedad. No sabía ya cuánto tiempo llevaba así.

Toda la noche fue espectacular. Nunca esperó haber sentido eso por una mujer, en su memoria no había recuerdo alguno de alguien que le hiciera erizar el vello cómo ella. A cada ligero movimiento, lo ponía en alerta.

Quiso volver a perderse en ella.

Toco las oscuras hebras de su corto cabello,—poco a poco crecían de nuevo— y acariciándolos de mala manera. Su mano rodó hasta el hombro izquierdo.

Tampoco había esperado el que ella correspondiese sus "sentimientos". No. Él no lo quería llamar así. Atracción con cariño, quizás... Necesidad por ver de nuevo a aquella copia.

Apartó un mechón con delicadeza, dejando parcialmente a la vista el rostro y el cuello. Con el mínimo movimiento de su cabello, el olor a lavanda inundaba los pulmones de Neah. Observó las marcas de mordiscos y pequeños hematomas que rodeaban el cuello y el hombro de su amante. Cada uno le recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Los gemidos, los gritos, el puro placer.

Sonrió. La hizo suya. Y quería hacerla suya más veces. Tenerla cerca, sentirla. No separarse de ella.

Apartó los mechones que aún rondaban por el rostro de la chica. La acarició. Haciendo contraste con su palidez, el sonrojo aún perduraba en las mejillas, dándole un toque tierno a su apariencia. Otro recuerdo de lo acontecido horas atrás.

Ella tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Neah quiso volver a besar, volver a morder esos labios que ya consideraba suyos. Besarla hasta que le doliera, morderla hasta hacer sus labios sangrar.

Se contuvo. No quería despertarla, aún no había amanecido.

Aún sin apartar la mano de su mejilla, buscó alguna emoción en el rostro de Lenalee. Lo único que encontró fue cansancio.

Volvió a recorren la preciosa figura de la chica. Se detuvo en sus caderas. El cuerpo de esa mujer era perfecto. Ya no sólo por su figura, si no por su piel. La palidez dejaba que las marcas se notasen con más fuerza. En las caderas de Lenalee, las marcas de las manos de Neah, seguían intactas.

 _«¿Psicópata? Puede. Sinceramente, me da igual.»_

Él sabía controlarse. Pero, con semejante mujer, cualquiera pierde los estribos. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Se la imaginó en su rutina de siempre ignorando con su uniforme la existencia de las marcas. También se imaginó al exorcista pervertido del parche soltando maldiciones a su persona, por lograr lo que él no tuvo valor de hacer. Sonrió aún más. Se imaginó a Komui —por lo que tiene entendido— en estado de alerta roja preguntándole a su dulce hermana quién fue el maldito pulpo que la atacó por la noche robándole su pureza y castidad. Sería divertido.

Por la pequeña ventana, la primera luz del alba lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Toda la noche observándola? Era tiempo de irse, finalmente había logrado su propósito de extinguir la última señal de esperanza de Allen. No sin pesar, se levantó para buscar sus pantalones, pero alguien lo detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

—¿Te vas ya?—Preguntó aún medio dormida y con la mayoría del pelo delante de la cara. Simplemente preciosa.

Ese día, la sonrisa de Neah D. Campbell no desaparecería fácilmente de sus labios.

—Buenos días, Lenalee.


End file.
